


Strawberry Blonde

by IWroteThisForYou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThisForYou/pseuds/IWroteThisForYou
Summary: It's time Claude allowed himself the chance to love and be loved in return.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Strawberry Blonde

They’re on a mission to eliminate the number of bandits raising on the outskirts of the monastery. Teach is with them, as is Dimitri, Dedue, Mercedes, Dorothea, and Ferdinand. It’s an odd mix of the three houses but they managed to calm the situation down. Everyone sustained minimal injuries, having to only take pure water compared to other intense battles they have received previously in the school year. 

Suddenly, they were hit by heavy rain, the clouds giving no warning of heavy showers. Everyone starts walking faster, even though it’s foolish as they are still soaked. They are aimlessly running through the forest until Dedue points to a mountain at the distance, saying there must be a cave somewhere close. 

They manage to find an entrance to a cave; blocked by a boulder. The weather is getting worse, thunder and lighting appearing in the skies. Teach looks hopeless, as much as they can express anyway, and no one else has any idea what to do. 

“I can try something, Professor.” Dimitri says, moving from Dedue’s side to step closer to Byleth. 

“Please do, we are getting soaked and the skies aren’t so nice right now,” Dorothea responds. 

Byleth nods, as Dimitri moves to stand in front of the boulder, he tells everyone to stand back. 

He raises a fist, and slams it on the entrance. The sound of the pieces of the boulder falling shake the ground, even more than the thunder roaring in the skies. The sound traveling and shaking Claude’s core. 

Dimitri’s hair is sticking to his forehead, droplets of water falling rapidly from him, and the expression on his face is mesmerizing. 

Dimitri’s strength is deadly. He can smash a boulder into pieces with one punch. Claude should be wary, scared even, but he suddenly feels hot under the cold rain. Everyone quickly moves to take shelter in the cave, yet Claude stays rooted. 

Dimitri turns to him, face red from the rain or punching a boulder with his bare first, Claude isn’t sure. 

“Claude, you okay? Get inside, you’re shaking.” 

He moves without answering, Dimitri puts his arm around him, rubbing his hand on Claude’s shoulders. Claude hopes his shaking is from the cold rain. 

Claude luckily didn’t get sick after the mission. He tries not to think about Dimitri’s arms wrapped around his after Mercedes suggested it's best to share body heat. Dimitri’s pink cheeks, strong arms, and big, sturdy hands holding and warming his own. Hands that could break boulders with one punch. 

That thought haunts him more than he should allow it. 

He hasn’t spoken to Dimitri since that day. He can’t bring himself to. Claude knows how to act, how to play with his words, and not reveal what he means. He worries his words would not conceal the flames burning inside him, his actions would fail him whenever Dimitri is near. 

He sees Dimitri in the library past their curfew. He’s in the last table, farthest from the door. The candlelight turning his blond hair a golden hue, a shade guiding him, before he knows it, Claude is standing in front of Dimitri. 

“Hello, Your Princeliness, a little late night study session?” 

Dimitri’s head snaps up, his arms moving to cover the book he was reading. Dimitri breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of him. 

“Claude! Ah, yes, I need to catch up on some material.” 

Claude knows no one hides school material, there isn’t anything secretive on the material different houses are studying. He chooses not to press him, Dimitri is honest to a fault and might answer him correctly if asked, but he doesn’t. Claude sits in front of Dimitri instead, 

“What are you studying? Would you like some help?” 

Dimitri’s mouth opens, then quickly snaps shut. His cheeks color a pink hue, eyes looking away as he sheepishly admits he isn’t studying for class. 

Claude lets out a soft chuckle, “A raunchy novel, then? I didn’t think you were the type of person,” He teases, satisfied when Dimitri’s cheeks grow in color, “Though, Ashe does read them and he is in your house.” 

His blush grows easily, a little teasing makes his blush cover his entire face. Dimitri is so expressive, all of his emotions display on his face. His baby blues can’t hide what he feels. 

“Oh no, no,” Dimitri shakes his head rapidly “Please don’t get the wrong idea. I don’t read that kind of stuff. Not that it’s bad! People can read whatever they enjoy. Reading raunchy stuff is nothing to be ashamed of-“ 

Claude breaks out laughing, stopping Dimitri’s rambling. 

“You must think I am idiotic,” Dimitri mumbles. Claude would have missed it if he wasn't looking at him. 

Claude stops laughing, chuckling out a soft sound, “No, I think you’re amazing.” 

Dimitri’s eyes turn soft, mouth agape, clearing his throat he says, “Thank you. I think you are exceptional.” 

Claude has been called many things. Horrible words he has tried to shake off since he was a child. Words he shouldn’t have been told as a child. Words he has taken and torn to create a better version of himself, to grow unaffected to anything thrown at him. Those words have built him tougher skin, being called exceptional from Dimitri crumbled him. 

“Thank you,” Claude responds, more sincere than he lets on. “I’m here to get some late night studying done. Would you care to join me?” 

“I would love to.” 

The soft, orange glow of the candle creates the warm heat during their study session. Words traded in hushed tones, smiles and touches shared lightly and deliberately. At times, comfortable silence is shared. Claude eyes dropping slightly, yawns escaping both of them. Claude feels ready to fall asleep in his chair, head dropping lower and lower to rest on the table. 

Dimitri takes a notice, telling Claude they should go back to their room, and try to get some sleep before class. 

“I am so tired,” Claude yawns. “I can’t get up.” 

Dimitri chuckles, shaking Claude a little on the shoulder. Dimitri gently moves the braid out of his face, his fingertips tracing Claude’s temple. A shaky exhale left Claude, his eyelids growing heavier. 

“You really won’t move, huh?” Dimitri asks in amusement. 

Yawning, Claude responds, “Yep.” 

Dimitri’s fingers are running delicately on his scalp, the candle proving faint warmth, enough for him to agree to Dimitri’s next request. 

“Is it okay if I carry you back?”

He nods before the question fully sinks in. Dimitri squatting further down, his back facing him. Claude slowly moves, his arms wrapping around Dimitri’s neck, letting out a small yelp from Dimitri standing up. Dimitri’s hands move to wrap under his thighs, effortlessly moving them out of the library. 

Claude’s clings harder, wrapping his legs around Dimtri’s waist. Dimitri’s strength safely taking him back to his room. 

Dimitri likes him. Claude has known for a while. Dimitri has a special way he looks at him. 

When he pretends not to look, Dimitri stares. His blue eyes taking him in, exposing Claude to his true feelings. Dimitri’s cheeks grow a rosy hue when he teases. Dimitri is an easy blusher, prone to react with teasing, but it’s different with him. Dimitri turns softer in moments they are alone. 

Dimitri teases back when he wants. Dimitri is so gentle with him. He’s so interested in Claude. On what he does, what he likes, his past, his future, his present. 

It would be a lie to admit Claude isn’t flattered. 

It’s easier to let Dimitri like him, to ignore his feelings and continue being friends. 

Claude never faulted himself for taking the simpler route. A route must result in a victory, no matter the difficulty. 

Claude isn’t sure he can win this one. 

He knows his own emotions better than anyone. Knows his motivations, his reasonings, his actions, grew to learn about himself before he stepped foot on Garreg Mach Monastery. The longer he spends time with Dimitri, the harder it gets to ignore.  
After the night in the library, Dimitri becomes a constant. They wave when passing each other, eat lunch, drink tea in the gardens, and occasionally study late at night when they can’t sleep. 

“You’re dating Dimitri?” Hilda smacks her hands on the table, eyes eager. 

Her pink hair flowing nicely, some strands falling from their pigtails. Hilda never looks messy, everything styled and fixed to perfection. 

Claude smirks a tiny bit, leaving back on his chair, “No.” 

Hilda squints her eyes, her eyebrows creating a line in between them. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I do know about my relationship status.” 

Hilda ughs, dropping to the chair next to him, eying him with suspicion as she crosses her arms. 

Claude sighs, turning back to his notes, “I am not dating Dimitri.” 

She doesn’t respond right away, untying her pigtail and running her fingers through her hair. 

“It’s a shame. You have tea with him, have lunch together, and apparently go to late night study sessions.” Hilda clarifies when Claude looks at her in surprise, “The walls have eyes. Everyone knows about your rendezvous.” 

“Sad to disappoint but we’re not.” 

Tying one pigtail up, she adds, “Yeah, quite upsetting. Two house leaders dating imagine the hot gossip,” Her tugs on her pigtail aggressively, securing the tie in place, “I get it. Dimitri is a little dense.” 

Claude stops himself from offering assistance, his words coming out harsher than he intends, "What?” 

“Yeah, remember when I kept commenting on how big he is. His big hands, big feet, and overall just how huge he is. He didn’t get the hint that I wanted to know how big his dick-“ 

“Hilda!” Claude interrupts. 

He really doesn’t need to remember how big and strong Dimitri is right now. 

“What are you implying?” 

“What are you upset about?” 

There is a grin on her face, a small thing shown only when something is going her way. 

“Nothing, You’re bothering me. I have to study before class starts.” 

Claude goes back to looking at his notes, observing Hilda out of the corner of his eye. He knows she isn’t done talking. There is more she wants to say and if she was implying what he thinks she was, he doesn’t want to hear it.  
Hilda sighs and quietly says, “I know you like him. Dimitri doesn’t.” 

Claude stops pretending to read, eyes still. Then, he laughs an ugly, violent thing forced from his throat. 

“You don’t know anything,” Claude turns to look at her. 

Hilda stays sitting, looking at him, sure and confident. Both of her pigtails are perfect in her head, not a hair out of place. 

The rest of the Golden Deer plow into class, Teach coming in last. They call for everyone’s attention, instructing them to open their book to yesterday's lesson. 

Hilda turns away, opening her book. Claude hopes she drops it, that Hilda will hopefully pay attention to Teach today. That she magically forgets what conversation they were having, suddenly grows bored of it. 

She doesn’t, for she says, “You didn’t deny liking him.” 

The rumors don’t stop. Everyone around the monastery has heard about them. Dimitri comes up to him one day and formally apologizes for “the inconvenience the rumors have caused him,” Dimitri exact words. Claude laughs it off, puts a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, and leads him to the dining room. 

Hilda hasn’t said anything about the conversation before class. She appears in his room after dinner time, talking about how cute Marianne is, and never brings it up again. 

Still, her words stick with him. 

When Dimitri smiles at him, he remembers her words. When Dimitri compliments him, he remembers. 

It all comes crashing down during one of their weekly tea sessions. 

Dimitri brought the tea this time; chamomile. The weather is nice today. A gentle breeze blowing, the sun heating their backs. The conversation is light, commenting on their classes, friends, purely enjoying each other’s presence. 

“I accidentally broke the needle I was trying to thread,” Dimitri adds, giggling into his palm. 

Claude chuckles, watching Dimitri giggling uncontrollably, watching the breeze dance with the ends of his hair. 

“What did Mercedes do?” 

Dimitri takes a sip of his tea, clearing his throat before adding, “She just gave me another one.” 

“Did you finish your project?” 

“Yes!” Dimitri excitedly replies, moving to retrieve something from the table. Before he can make sense on what he doing, a gift bag is in front of his face. 

“What’s this?” Claude says, carefully taking the gift from Dimitri’s outstretched arms. 

“I remember you said that you get chilly quickly. I have been working on something since that night,” Dimitri rubs the back of his neck as Claude tries to delicately open the package, “I know the weather is starting to clear up, so there isn’t much use for it now. I hope later on, you can use it on colder nights.” 

Claude unfolds the gift; a black scarf, soft to touch made from the fur of a bear. There is a small yellow deer on one end of the scarf, and the other a blue lion. They are badly sewn in, barely recognizable. The deer is missing one of its antlers and the lion’s mane resembling a up-do hairstyle than fur covering their entire neck and face. Silently, Claude traces the outline of the drawings, swallowing a lump on his throat. 

He can’t remember the last time he was given a gift unexpectedly. Sure, Hilda gives him accessories she has made before, especially earrings, but they are mostly given to him when she is making something for herself or someone else. Dimitri has been making him a scarf since he mentioned his dislike for cold weather on the night of Dimitri’s birthday. 

“Thank you,” Claude says, looking up at Dimitri, clutching the scarf to his chest. 

Dimitri gives a tentative smile, releasing his hands from the edge of the table. 

“You’re welcome,” Dimitri says, his smile growing bigger. “I’m glad you like it. I was a little worried when you didn’t say anything.” 

“I was just surprised,” Claude replies, wrapping the scarf around his neck. “I will always appreciate anything from you,” He teases, throwing him a wink. 

Dimitri laughs, a deep, dulcet tone, trying to wink at Claude in return. His wink looking more twitchy than suave, down-right adorable. Claude feels heat rising on the tip of his ears, covering his new-formed blush by sipping his tea. 

“You deserve nice gifts. I’m happy I could give you one.” 

Dimitri says like it’s nothing. As if he couldn’t possibly effect the rhythm of Claude’s heart. 

“You flatter me,” Claude says nervously. The sincere compliments will kill him one day. 

“Claude, you truly do deserve nice compliments and gifts. You deserve the best,” Dimitri moves his hand, lightly resting it on top of the back of Claude’s hand. “I know rumors have been circulating about us and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I have liked you for a while now and I’m sure you know that. I didn’t give you the gift to win over your affections. It’s only because I wanted to.” 

The heat coming from Dimitri’s palm burns far greater than he imagined. The silence that follows after Dimitri’s confession grows louder, leaving him nervous. Claude knows what to say, he knows Dimitri will accept whichever answer he gives. He will leave sad and disappointed but will accept the outcome. That no matter what Dimitri wouldn’t penalize him if he doesn’t reciprocate his affection. 

The problem is that he does and Claude doesn’t know how to say it. 

So, he does what he knows will get him out safely. 

“I do know of your affections,” Claude answers slowly. “Thank you for being honest with me.” 

Dimitri squeezes his hand, then pulls away. His smile is shaky when Claude looks up. 

“Thank you for the lovely tea, Claude. I must go. I don’t want to make this any more awkward than it is,” Dimitri stands, a forced laugh fills the air, the smile still present on his face. “I'm sorry, I'm a little sad right now. Please, I hope this doesn’t change anything between us. I like being your friend. I will get over my feelings.” 

Bowing formally, he leaves with a final goodbye, long blue cape flapping in the wind. 

Claude stays rooted in his seat, long enough for the tea to grow cold and the scarf to shelter him from the chilly night wind. 

He returns to his room, Dimitri’s tea set in his arms. Claude doesn’t have the heart to return it to him yet. He’s lucky he doesn’t see him during his walk. He can’t face him, not when he is a coward for not saying his feelings, even when Dimitri made it easy for him by revealing his first. 

Exhausted, he puts Dimitri’s tea set on his desk and the scarf on the back of his desk chair. He throws all his books out of his bed and changes into his sleep wear, letting out his braid. Before he can convince himself not to, Claude moves to his desk chair and wraps the scarf around his neck. 

He draws a shaky inhale, hoping to find a trace of Dimitri’s scent. Disappointed, he moves to his bed, laying, trying to replicate Dimitri’s warmth. 

Claude doesn’t see Dimitri the next day. He knows it’s not intentional. Dimitri and the Blue Lions have a mission they must complete. 

Claude spends the entire day practicing archery, studying, trying not to think about the previous day. He acts normally, laughing with others and teasing everyone around him, moving from one place to another quicker than he has throughout the entire week. 

The Blue Lions arrive on Friday night, he runs to his room the minute he hears of their arrival. 

Claude can’t face him. Dimitri has made it clear, he is okay being friends. That even if his feelings aren’t returned, he values Claude’s friendship. Claude had so long to prepare for this. He has known about Dimitri's feelings earlier than probably Dimitri, and he was not ready for Dimitri to say it out loud. 

Claude has never received unconditional love. For the longest time, everyone around him made him feel weak, treated him like a monster, trying to kill him more times than he can count. 

He has never received admiration, without an insult being spat in his face afterwards. 

Telling Dimitri he likes him too would solidify and make his feelings true. It would allow for their relationship to deepen, give them a space to fully be comfortable with one another, to give love and receive it. 

He wants to kiss Dimitri, hold him, tell him he likes him without being scared. He wants Dimitri to kiss him back with the same hunger, to surround him with the warmth he carries. To taste the smile on his face and never grow tired of it. 

Claude wants to allow himself to love Dimitri. 

It’s difficult but Dimitri has never hurt him before, never betrayed the mutual trust they share. 

The answer is simple and he finds himself capable. 

Claude hears the sound of footsteps approaching, followed by Sylvain’s loud laughter. Then, Felix’s door opens and slam shut, followed by Dimitri’s, and Sylvain’s. 

Claude could go now, knock on Dimitri’s door, and reveal his feelings. Maybe they will spend the night together in Dimitri’s room talking about everything and nothing all at once, holding each other until their breathing evens out. 

He looks at the scarf Dimitri has made for him, placed neatly at the back of his chair, and then at the tea seat on top of his desk, and decides. 

Claude wakes up early the next day, goes to Dimitri’s door and slips the letter he wrote last night through the small, bottom opening, leaving the tea set outside. 

Claude takes a deep breath and leaves. 

Dimitri finds him in the library later at night, gently holding the letter between his hands. 

Before he can say anything, Claude smiles, wide and real, and says, “Hello, Dimitri. I like you. I really like you. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the longest piece of reading I have ever done and I am quite proud of myself. Let me know what you think and follow me on twitter so we can scream about dimiclaude 24/7 @kuroodima


End file.
